


The Monster In Mewman Colors

by Tealous



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, PrincessMoon, Romance, StarVsTheForcesOfEvil, ToffeeMoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealous/pseuds/Tealous
Summary: There is a soldier.I’ve met him only once, but... I can tell that he is kind... thoughtful... intelligent... brave... and very ambitious.





	The Monster In Mewman Colors

_There is a soldier._

_I’ve met him only once, but... I can tell that he is kind... thoughtful... intelligent... brave... and very ambitious._

_I can tell in the way that he trains, always at the ready to slip out of the way of oncoming attacks, baiting others into an offensive strike of his own. I can tell that he is not afraid to do what needs to be done to succeed, but none of what he does is without a plan. I can tell from the way his eyes shift and fingers twitch that he is always thinking - the folds of his next move laid out in his mind precisely. He is hungry to be the very best that he can be - better, even, but this is not without heart or with carelessness towards his fellow soldiers. He does not strike if one is knocked down, nor does he gloat should he win. He merely waits for them to climb to their feet, occasionally offering a hand without hesitance - no matter if his opponent is Mewman or otherwise._

_Often he is turned down. Not many trust the hand of a monster._

_I do not blame them for their hesitance, but I cannot tell what he thinks. Each rejection is met with a still mask, never wavering under the scrutiny of any onlooker’s gaze. His hand drops, unmet by the other’s, and he is left waiting for the next brawl to take place. If they do accept his hand, whether out of politeness or practice, a brief moment of amusement plays on his features as he hefts the opponent up. I know this look, because he’s turned that exact expression onto me before._

_It had been a dreary day, clouds rolling overhead as thunder rumbled lazily though the castle every few minutes. I’d been racing through the corridors after a spell that’d gone wrong, attempting to catch the ravenous creature I’d summoned before it devoured the entirety of Mother’s furniture. I’d turned the corner, shoes sliding with a squeal against the polished floor... And there he’d been. I hadn’t taken another step before ramming straight into him and tumbling back, a sound of surprise escaping the both of us. At first, I’d thought my spell had somehow found a way to barricade the hall, but, as I rubbed my head and looked upwards, I found that I was very wrong. Before me stood a monster, clad in Mewman colors and clothing as he stared down curiously at the princess he’d unintentionally knocked over. And, without hesitation, he’d offered a clawed hand out to me. And I’d taken it._

_Amusement had danced in his eyes as I had, almost as if sharing a personal joke with himself. He’d done nothing more than help me up before continuing on his way, saying nothing._

_The encounter had left me curious._

_Curious enough to skip out on frivolous lessons and avoid unneeded conversations just to find him. To watch the monster in Mewman colors. Once or twice he had glance my way, and I’d duck back into my hiding spot - counting under my breath before peeking out. He’d always be looking away the moment I’d glance out once again, engaged in another activity. He continued on with his training, none the wiser to the pair of inquisitive eyes he’d drawn the attention of._

_Of course, the frequent absences in my studies brought about the anger of my mother, who scolded me for missing such important events. Each was meant to help shape me into the perfect monarch, and missing even a single one could collapse the entire foundation laid out for me and put the country at risk of being mislead. At least, that’s what she had said._

_When she’d finally asked why I’d been skipping, I replied truthfully. I’d been watching the soldiers train._

_This had been met with a roll of her eyes and a sighed mutter of ‘of course you were’ slipped past disapproving lips. She did not scold nor question me further on the subject._

_Per her request, I decided to attend my lessons once more, albeit reluctantly. Watching the soldiers had been a much more exciting, but I knew I couldn’t avoid my teachers forever. And so, my feet had dragged as I approached the door. I couldn’t help but dread the disappointed look I’d be given, and I knew I was to sure be berated once more. Nevertheless, I pushed open the door and squared my shoulders. There today’s professor had stood, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. Something akin to shock had crossed her features before melting into fury, and the longest, most heated lecture of my life soon followed. I almost regretted showing up, but I knew it would have been worse if I’d waited any longer._

_I wasn’t late again for the next week._

_When I was, it hadn’t been my fault. My mother had pulled me aside before I could open the door, ushering me along with two dainty hands pressed firmly against my back. Soon they moved to my shoulders, finding it easier to steer me towards... wherever she’d had in mind. All the while, I decided it best not to question her. She always did what was best for me, even if it often left me confused or even upset at first. But, it always played out favorably in the end._

_It wasn’t long until we’d stopped, and I’d quickly taken note of where. It was the soldier’s quarters - for those with homes too far away to travel... or no home at all. Three swift knocks announced our arrival, and she took the time to quickly and quietly explain why we were here._

_I’d been watching the soldiers. That much was true. However, after she’d cooled off and given my answer some thought, she had began to ponder why I’d been sneaking off to do such a thing. Perhaps it had only been to watch the men in uniform tromping about, or perhaps it was because I’d been hoping to learn a few moves of my own. There were an infinite amount of reasons I could have done it, but, no matter the process behind it, she had realized something of her own. It was dangerous to let me roam about, especially untrained in the matters of both self defense and magic._

_She knew I was going to sneak off, no matter how many times I was scolded or warned, so she may as well allow me a personal guard. And I could pick anyone I fancied. The thought brought about suspicion at first. Was she doing this only to spy on me? To have someone to report to her once I started on the road towards some sort of mischief? However, another stray thought had nagged at my brain and quieted the rest. Perhaps he would be here._

_Pushing open the door, I had been delighted to see my hopes reign true. The monster in Mewman colors stood by the wall, claws fixing the sleeves of his shirt. His outfit was simple and no where near tasteful - a ragged, light blue shirt that bore a star on the right sleeve and darker blue trousers that’d seen much better days. He had no shoes, unlike most of the guard, and his clothes looked older than a lot of those here. A touch of sympathy played at my heart for him._

_He’d looked up, like most had when I’d entered, amber eyes holding the vaguest hints of surprise as his tail swept against the dirt of the ground. His hands fell from the dirtied clothing, and his gaze stayed trained upon my own, a playful challenge pulled at his expression. Most would have looked away, and I felt a prickling of pride flare up at the test._

_However, the head of the guard was at my side in an instant, drawing my attention before I could stare back at the lizard for too long. My mother was quick to explain the situation to him as well, and he was just as swift to call everyone to attention. Backs straight and eyes turned down respectfully, each lined up for me to inspect. It was a neat party trick I’d have to remember later._

_As I was pushed forward, I noted that most were startling in size, towering over me no matter the gender or species. He did as well - although not nearly as tall as some of the others. Nor did he look half as old. If anything, he looked to be no more than a few years older than myself, but the wear and tear of his everyday life likely brought on trials he needn’t see at an age so young._

_Setting my jaw, my feet had seemed to move all on their own as I approached him. Seconds later, I’d stood before him, icy blue eyes staring up in hopes of catching a glimpse of amber. I did not._

_Still, neither my gaze nor my voice wavered as I continued to look up at the monster before me. “Him. I want him.”_

_My disappointment faded as his eyes did open to reveal mild surprise and distrust. Of everyone here, I’d chosen a monster over a Mewman. The act itself was unheard of, and I could already feel the confusion tugging at his head. However, the expression was almost instantly wiped from his face and replaced with a cool mask. He offered a bow in response to my choice, an amused smirk playing at his lips as his gaze remained on my own._

_“Of course, Princess. It would be my pleasure.”_

 

———

  
My foot tapped against the ground as I waited a bit impatiently for my guard to exit the changing room. Almost instantly after choosing him, my mother made to protest, but I was quick to remind her that she’d told me I could choose anyone I fancied, and I fancied him. She’d grimaced at the reminder of her word choice, but she’d relented. Perhaps she figured I’d tire of him and choose another, or perhaps he’d quit within the week.

No matter how long he was to be by my side, I knew he couldn’t stay dressed as he had been if he were to accompany me. That brought everything to the here and now. I’d allowed him to pick out any outfit he wanted, and I was currently waiting to see what he had chosen to change into. I could hear his shuffling behind the door, and his shadow flickered across the floor. A few moments passed, each lengthened with growing curiosity, but the door did eventually open.

He stepped out, dressed in something simple yet more refined than before. He wore a white button up shirt, cuffs folded at his wrist; black slacks that brushed against shoes tapping against the ground with each step; a red vest buttoned over his shirt; and a red ribbon used to tie back his hair - although sloppily so. He’d cleaned up rather nice, almost handsomely so, but I couldn’t help but scoff as I noticed the messiness of the ribbon.

Something close to disgust flashed across his features, but it was gone before I had the chance to comment on it. “You look disgruntled. Does it displease her highness that I am dressed in such nice clothing?”

“Of course not. Your ribbon is just askew. Sit down so I may fix it.” He looked mildly surprised at my response, but he did as I asked and took a seat beside me. I pulled the loose bow from his hair, although I hesitated as I went to. I may have chosen him, but he was still a monster... Nevertheless, I combed my fingers through his hair, taking note of how his shoulders tensed uncomfortable at being touched. For this reason, I made quick work of tidying up dark locks and tying the decoration securely around them. Still, I couldn’t help but marvel at how soft he’d managed to keep the deep purple strands.

Pulling back, I grinned at my handiwork. “There. Now you look like a proper guard.”

A clawed hand raised itself to press against the newly tied bow; He made no comment, not even one of gratitude. The thought irked me a little, but I didn’t push the subject. He was likely still getting used to everything, especially since no one had the gall to treat him decently from the moment he’d stepped foot in Mewni. As I stood, he followed suit, hands folding behind his back.

“I don’t have anymore lessons today, so I was thinking we could walk around the castle grounds. The garden perhaps? The flowers are starting to bloom from the rain earlier this morrow.”

“That sounds lovely, Your highness.” His answer was short and to the point, words hollow and emotionless.

  
———

  
The flowers were just as breathtaking as I’d promised, each breed varying in shapes and colors I’d yet to learn all the names for. Leaves, some jagged and others rounded, curled protectively around each plant - determined to protect their respective host. A mixture of sickly sweet smells perfumed the air, and the scent of fresh rain against stone mingled in the aroma.

I could taste another oncoming storm on the back of my tongue, the air sitting heavily on each of my senses and in my lungs. Our footsteps scraped against the worn path through the gardens, and the constant drip of water from the tree’s foliage cleared the silence.

Despite all this, he remained unimpressed, and his emotionless mask remained in place. The lack of conversation laid a heavy air between the two of us, too awkward to break or continue on with. Dozens of questions were prodding at my mind - Why had he joined the guard? How and when had he joined? How far had he ranked in our army? Where did he come from? Were there anymore monsters in Mewman colors? What was his name?

So many inquiries to be asked, and I couldn’t help but assume he had plenty of his own. But, launching into a full-scaled game of twenty questions seemed a little rude - especially considering we’d only just met. If you didn’t count my previous tumble in the hall.

But, without conversation, this little walk of ours was going to become dreadfully tense. Even more so than already.

“I heard some of the soldiers refer to you as ‘The Lizard’. Is this your title?” I paused, peeking to my right just in time to see amber eyes shift towards me.

“Yes. But you may call me Toffee.”

“ _Toffee? How is that any better?_ ”

The incredulous rise in my voice caused him to sigh, irritation peeking through his mask. “What do you want, princess?”

“... I was hoping to get to know you better.” Another sigh. “Can I ask a few questions?”

“I don’t know, _can_ you?”

“ _May_ I?”

“... No.” He was hesitant with his response, mulling over the consequences of agreeing or disagreeing. “Of course, this does not mean I can stop you from firing off as many questions as your heart desires, but that does not mean I will choose to acknowledge any of them.”

No. I wasn’t used to others telling me no, unless it was my mother of course. My mouth drew into a thin line at the bold statement, annoyance pecking at my insides like a bird looking for a worm. I knew he likely had reasons to conceal any personal information about himself, but that did little to stave off the sudden discontent I felt towards him and his answer. The only reason I’d chosen him was interest I’d taken in the odd situation. A monster in the Mewman guard was certainly a phenomenon all in its own, considering the brewing distrust between both species. Perhaps I’d been hasty with my choice, and I’d been making false claims on his part. I didn’t know anything about him at all, and my hasty judgement on his part was completely wrong. Perhaps he wasn’t thoughtful or kind. Perhaps he was as brave or ambitious as he was a Mewman. Perhaps.

“... Will you at least tell me why you’re in the guard? That can’t be too personal of information, can it?” His gaze flickered over to my eager one, and I could almost hear him sighing again. He did not.

“I suppose not. Your parents were hoping to ease tensions between Mewni and the monsters. I am the first of many for a treaty of sorts. Maybe if Mewman and monsters work together towards a common goal - the current one being the protection of Mewni - tensions will fall and peace can be made.“ He turned his head forward once more, continuing to take in the view of the garden but saying no more.

I too said nothing further.

  
———

  
Supper time had come around, and I could tell it had from the way my stomach growled and how the sun had begun to dip below the horizon. Thoughts of corn on the cob, steamed corn, and cornbread began to crawl into my mind, drawing forth another hungry gurgle from me. A knock at my door laid claim to my suspicions, and I opened it to reveal Toffee in place of the maid. “Your mother -“

“ - has summoned me to the dining area for dinner. Yes, I figured as much.”

“ - regrets to inform you that she will not be at dinner this evening. But she hopes you will enjoy it, nevertheless.” He finished coolly, despite my abrupt interruption. He tucked his hands behind his back once more, stepping to the side so I could join him in the hall.

“Oh.” My cheeks blazed with heat as I exited my room, shutting the door behind me. “Did she say why she would be absent?”

“She did not.”

“I see. Thank you.”

The gratitude caught him off guard, amber eyes blinking in shock at my words. Curiously, his head tilted to side as I’d began to walk away. “I beg your pardon?”

“Thank you, Toffee.”

“..... And why is her highness thanking me?” He was quick to catch up, shoes clicking against the floor. The sound was sharp and bounced off the walls. “My answer was not satisfactory nor did it bring you any insight on what you wished to know.”

“That may be true, but you still delivered the news to me. I’d rather know that my mother isn’t going to join me in place of showing up to an empty table. Even if I do not know what she is doing or where, at least I know she had the courtesy to inform me she wouldn’t be here. You had the task of delivering the message, and you did it without hesitation. So, thank you.”

“... You’re welcome.”

With that, the conversation ended until we’d reached the dining area. I was quick to dash through the grand doors, following the smell of lavishly prepared corn to a table filled with the golden vegetable. Toffee was slower to follow, his gaze combing across the entirety of the room and the supper laid out before the two of us. Servants stood at the ready, deserts and more dishes in hand to be devoured once I’d had my fill of the main course. They looked wary as Toffee followed me in, but most wisely held their tongue. Others leaned over to whisper to their neighbors, almost as if they were too excited to withhold their gossip and theories.

I’d taken a seat, pointedly ignoring the one pulled out for me, when I took note of how Toffee had positioned himself by the wall behind my chair. Frowning, I turned to look at him in confusion. Did he expect me to sit here and eat while he watches? I surely hoped he did not think me so cruel. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to finish.”

“Have you already eaten?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Then what are you doing all the way over there?”

I patted the spot next to my own, inviting him to sit. Of course, he hesitated, and I could already see the ‘No’ forming.

“That wasn’t a request. I can hardly eat all of this on my own, can I?”

An amused smirk twitched at his lips, tail swishing almost pleased in a way. “As you wish, princess.”

It took no more than a few step to reach the chair, and he was quick to pull it out and take a seat. I couldn’t help but wonder how he’d manage to do it so gracefully with a tail, but having one for the better part of your life would leave a few tricks up your sleeves.

“Get as much as you can eat. As my personal guard, I’m going to need you in perfect shape and health if you’re going to protect me - or even keep up in that matter.” I began to pile my plate with a variety of the dishes, each different yet more or less the same. There is only so many ways you can prepare corn, after all.

He did the same as I had, filling his plate but with a modest amount compared to my own. Our hands bumped together as we reached for the cornbread at the same time, and he withdrew without gathering a single piece. I quickly resolved this by cutting him a large portion and placing it on his plate before doing the same for myself.

Of course, he offered no response to this other than to begin eating.

He ate fairly neat, knowing when to use the correct silverware and when it was appropriate to to set something down for a drink or to dab at his snout with a napkin. It was interesting, to say in the least; I hadn’t expected him to know the proper etiquette for a royal meal.

“... So,” I began, pushing the creamed corn around my plate. “Are there any parts of your schedule that will interfere with my own? Training? Lessons?”

“My schedule has been reduced to fit to yours more flexibly. I have training twice a week, and you will have up to an hour to yourself on those days to do as you please.” He took another bite, gaze trained on his food. “I have no lessons to attend, except your own.”

I perked up at the mention of his biweekly training, and I had to smother the smile that began to pull at my lips. “May I accompany you for the hour?”

“If you so wish. I cannot stop her highness if she decides to follow.” It was as close to a yes as I was going to get, and I happily shoveled into the my food at the answer.

 

———

  
Dinner had gone better than I’d hoped. He’d tried to excuse himself as desert was being served, but I’d quickly shoved a heaping helping of chocolate cake onto his plate and pushed it towards him. He’d relented and began to eat once again, and I had to admit it was amusing to see him try and down the entire thing. He’d managed, by some amazing feat, although he’d looked quite stuffed afterwards. I’d made a mental note to give him a smaller piece next time.

Currently, he was escorting me back to my room, for the shadows of the night had grown long in the halls. Maids were beginning to light the evening lamps, scurrying about quietly with unused matches tucked in the palms of their hands. They paid us no heed as we continued down the hall, too busy with work.

Sooner rather than later, we’d reached my door, and he pushed it open for me with a slight bow. “Well. It has been a pleasure, Princess. Sleep well.”

“Moon.”

“I beg your pardon?” He quirked an eyebrow at me quizzically, and I couldn’t help but smile softly at him.

“Call me Moon.”


End file.
